


后圣诞节

by toumeii



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 明明只是想写被安爸爸骂以激励自己好好写文 到底落笔之后发生了什么是第二部序章左右的故事
Relationships: Hans Christian Andersen | Caster & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 5





	后圣诞节

离退职仅剩不满一周，离与从者道别仅剩不满两小时，藤丸立香敲开了安徒生的门。  
作家房间的书架上今日也堆满了书，有些不过是前些天刚送到的，他却几乎从来只与自己的平板电脑作伴。  
他看到藤丸立香进来，略微抬起头扬了扬眉。“宴会结束了？”  
御主点了点头。他注意到她手上的杯子，又扬了扬眉。立香小心地把精致的白色瓷器平放在他的眼前，这才像是被烫着似的甩了甩手。  
“爱德蒙先生说，这是最后一次了。”  
作家这才把手指从平板上移开，整个人陷进椅子里笑着打量立香。  
“到最后的最后，你还在做他的侍者。有趣……和他道过别了吗？”  
“嗯？”他问得很轻，一直低着头的立香自是没能听到他的问题，便突然抬起头睁大了眼睛。  
“和他道过别了吗？”  
“你是最后一个了。”  
他想着，果然是这样。因为御主的眼睛是已经装满了祝福的眼睛。  
“那我就慢慢来咯？”  
“务必慢慢来。”  
作家跳下自己的椅子，绕过御主去拖另一张茶几边的靠背椅。椅子腿带起地毯，他走出几步后回头一看，砸着舌想把它抽走，就又是抬椅子又是踩地毯，忙得一直绕着靠背椅打转。终于抽走地毯，他把椅子架在背上向前拉，不去在意椅子腿压过木地板发出的刺耳压轧音。  
“反正莎士比亚那个家伙也不会再来了。把我的房间改造成这样，到最后也不帮忙复原，要开party为什么不能选在他房间，可恶的剥削者！”他愤愤不平似的咒骂着，把椅子放到了立香旁边，和没忍住笑的御主对上眼，触电般地跳开，回到了自己的座位上。  
“还有你这个剥削者，最后一天工作还要我加班。看你这个样子，我不现场口述几万字的书信你是不会放我走的吧。现代出版商真可怕，得找个办法彻底退休才行啊。”  
他连珠炮似的说完后，想直勾勾地盯着立香，眼神却有些飘忽。他抿了抿嘴。  
“既然你不急，那就先让我乐乐吧。没有什么比看别人苦于创作更愉快的了。那个岩窟王跟你说了什么？”  
立香一时语塞。  
“倒也没什么特别的......”  
“你们聊了多久？”  
“半小时吧。”  
“那怎么会什么都没有，你概括能力完全不行吧。三流以下啊。”  
他略微顿了一下。  
“他有没有说会想你。”  
“倒也没有。”  
“有没有说还想再见你。”  
“倒也没有。”  
“……那他说了什么？”  
“他说我做得很好了，让我记得要好好活着......一类的。”  
“那不是很重要的话吗。”  
“......的确。”  
“现在时间只过去了不到十分钟，但我只有十分钟的话要说，我准备十一点赶你走。剩下的四十分钟，你加油用吧。仅限今天，就算你满口废话，我也姑且忍受一次。”作家说完这句话，第一次端起了咖啡，抿了一口又放回桌上。他把咖啡往立香那边推了一点。  
“你帮他跑了那么多次腿，自己泡的咖啡一次都没喝过吧。最后一次施舍给你也不是不可以。”  
“他把剩下的咖啡豆都给我了......但，谢谢。”立香的手抚上杯子，爱惜地凑近喝了一口。  
“把那边冰柜里的可乐给我。”  
“咖啡不要了吗？我可以倒一点出来……”  
“你喝过的.....我……不要。”作家的态度应该还是一如既往，可他今天话里的刺总是有些力道不足。立香把可乐推给他时，他甚至略微点了下头。  
他对着墙上的钟扬了扬下巴。“五十分之前的时间都是你的。尽管感受交不出稿的绝望吧。”

于是立香详细地向他描述了自己自己下冥界的过程。不知从何时开始，在灵子转移结束后向作家汇报成了他们的习惯。唯有在这个时候，作家会收起他那张写满了不满的脸，像个符合他表面年纪的孩子听勇士屠龙的故事一样，率直地表露出兴趣。  
但最后的故事终于也讲完了。短暂的沉默后，立香破罐子破摔地问。  
“……我们不能就聊聊天吗？”  
“聊天......”他只停顿了一刻。“是吗。现在要做冒险的总集篇吗，还是出卖个人隐私的访谈。的确是很讨巧的做法，随你吧。”作家意外地马上便答应下来。  
立香问第一个问题的时候相当小心。  
“被召唤出来这么久......开心吗？”  
“有比死后还要上班更绝望的事吗？”他灌了口可乐，环视了一下房间。  
“但在这里经历了生前没见过的事，甚至还被你们拖着参与拯救世界的桥段，不能说是毫无意义。这回获得了很多创作的灵感，虽然从根本上来说，没有这次召唤，我也根本不需要寻求新的灵感。”  
“光是能被大仲马笔下的主角请喝咖啡这一点，这次召唤就已经足够有趣了。拯救人理也不需要像普通的圣杯战争那样和其他从者厮杀，还能观光、有时间看书，对英灵来说没有比跟着你这个御主更愉快的活了。”  
看见立香愣住，作家抓了抓头发。  
“我只是理性地告诉你这次召唤达到了天时地利人和，你可别把功劳一个人揽了。我只是在说，这段被强加的生命，不能说是无趣。”  
“我只是没想到安徒生先生今天会这么坦率……”  
“只会阴阳怪气的作家最多也上不了二流。你以为我是谁。”  
然后立香突然挺直了背，有些激动地说。  
“说到这个，小美人鱼3......”  
“来了，果然来了！”作家把易拉罐往桌上一拍，夸张地跳了起来。“果然！”  
“我只是替玛修问问。”立香哭笑不得地想去安抚他，手无意中隔着袖子摸到了作家手臂上的鳞片，一时两边都像触电般缩回了手。  
“告诉玛修，这样的稿费我已经收够了。”他撇了一眼立香，又改口道，“不，还是就告诉她，去催下一个我的稿吧，如果我们还有缘分的话。”  
立香的声音闷闷的。  
“安徒生先生比起看书，总是更乐意盯着平板电脑，果然是因为......”  
他重新坐回位子上。  
“你不要误会了，写作是我的工作，是我成为英灵的资本。放弃本职工作的人比动物还不如。我只是在这次现界中找到了更有意思的题材……”  
作家欲言又止，立香觉得他的耳朵甚至有些泛红。  
“有一样东西，我希望交给你。但在那之前，让我斗胆问这个对自己不利的问题。”  
立香觉得他咽了下口水。  
“今天，为什么我是最后一个？”  
“因为我总觉得，应该在你这里收尾……我感觉，在你这里还有未完的事。等把那件事做完，我作为御主的人生才可以圆满结束。”  
他终于又直直地看着立香了。  
“如果你这么说的话，这样东西的确应该给你。”  
他从小山高的纸堆上拿过一叠厚厚的稿纸，装订好的纸张上密密麻麻写满了他的字迹。  
“仔细看看吧，我这两年多的工作成果。虽然字迹不是很整洁，但内容可以打包票不需要修改。排版本来就是你出版商的事，对吧。”  
立香翻开第一页，作家用她从未见过的好看的花体字写了她的名字。  
“少年向的冒险谭。拯救世界的主角……御主，干得漂亮。”  
他的声音轻下去，像在说一个梦。  
时钟敲过了十一点。  
她笑了起来。  
“说起来你的确提过这么件事。谢谢。有了大作家写的记录，总觉得这段旅程百分之百可以成为历史了。这样我就满足了。”  
少女想扑上去拥抱他，作家拒绝了。少女只是有些无奈地一笑，作家到最后也还是作家的样子。少女再三道谢和道别后离开了。   
作家怔怔地坐在椅子上，凝视着他什么也带不走的房间。他的手划过形影不离的平板电脑，犹豫了一下，删除了上面的密码锁。他打下这几句话。

致我的出版商藤丸立香：

刚才交给你的书，也是恋爱向小说。标题，《我一生的故事》。  
谢谢。

安徒生

时钟敲过了十二点。  
所有的宴会都已散场，作家的房间里再无一人。


End file.
